Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 052
Ripping the Heads Off Dolls Summary Featured Duels Jordan Coiro vs. Nicholas Hughes *''Duel continues from previous episode'' The Action Field is set to "Heartland City." Nicholas has 3000 LP and three cards in his hand. He controls "El Shaddoll Winda" (2200/800) and one facedown Spell/Trap. Jordan has 3200 LP and three cards in his hand. He controls no monsters and has two facedown Spell/Traps. Turn 4: Jordan Jordan Normal Summons "Satellarknight Altair" (1700/1300) and he uses its effect to Special Summon "Alsahm" from his Graveyard in Defense Position. Summoned, "Alsahm" inflicts 1000 to "Nicholas" as damage (Nicholas 3000 > 2000). Jordan activates Continuous Trap: "Stellarnova Wave" to Special Summon a "tellarknight" from his hand once per turn, summoning "Satellarknight Deneb" in Attack Position (1500/1000). Summoned, "Deneb" allows Jordan to add a "tellarknight" monster to his hand from his Deck, selecting "Satellarknight Vega". Jordan overlays his 3 Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summons "Stellarknight Delteros" in Attack Position (2500/2100). Jordan activates "Delteros'" effect to detach an Xyz Material to destroy a card on the field, selecting "Winda." Destroyed, "El Shaddoll Winda" allows Nicholas to return "Shaddoll Fusion" to his hand from his Graveyard. "Delteros" attacks directly; Nicholas activates "Dodge Roll" to reduce the Battle Damage to 0. Jordan sets one card. Turn 5: Nicholas Jordan finds one of his Spell Cards. Nicholas activates "Shaddoll Fusion," discarding "Shaddoll Falco" and "Herald of Creation" to Fusion Summon "El Shaddoll Construct" in Attack Position. Jordan activates "Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell," discarding a Spell Card from his hand to negate and destroy "Shaddoll Fusion;" furthermore, Nicholas cannot activate "Shaddoll Fusion" for the rest of the duel. Sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, "Shaddoll Falco" allows Nick to Special Summon "Falco" (600/1400) in facedown Defense Position. Nicholas activates "El Shaddoll Fusion," sending "Shaddoll Falco" and "Bitelon" in his hand to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon "El Shaddoll Anoyatyllis" from his Extra Deck in Attack Position (2700/2000). Sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, "Shaddoll Falco" allows Nick to Special Summon "Falco" in facedown Defense Position. "Anoyatyllis" attacks and destroys "Delteros" (Jordan 3200 > 3000). Jordan activates "Delteros's" effect to Special Summon a "tellarknight" monster from his Deck, selecting "Satellarknight Sirius" in Attack Position (1600/900). Turn 6: Jordan Jordan Normal Summon "Satellarknight Vega" (1200/1600) and uses its effect to Special Summon a "tellarknight" monster from his hand. Nicholas activates Continuous Trap: "And the Band Played On" to prevent Jordan from Special Summoning monsters with the same Level as monsters he already controls. Jordan cannot activate "Vega's" effect. Jordan finds and equips "Vega" with "Magnum Shield," increasing its ATK by its DEF (1200 > 2800). "Sirius" attacks and destroys the set "Falco," whose Flip effect revives "Beast" (2200/1700) in facedown Defense Position. "Vega" attacks and destroys "Anoyatyllis" (Nicholas 2000 > 1900). "Anoyatyllis" returns "El Shaddoll Fusion" to Nicholas' hand from his Graveyard. Jordan sets one card. Turn 7: Nicholas Nicholas Flip Summons "Shaddoll Beast" (2200/1700), allowing him to draw two cards and discard one. He activates "Caos Shaddoll Fusion," allowing him to banish "Shaddoll Hound," a second copy of "Shaddoll Beast," and "Shaddoll Falco" from his Graveyard to Special Summon "Anoyatyllis" and "Winda" from his Graveyard with negated effects. He activates "El Shaddoll Fusion," fusing "Shaddoll Beast" and "Phantom Dragon" in his hand to Special Summon "El Shaddoll Construct" in Attack Position (2800/2500). "Winda" attacks "Sirius;" Jordan activates "Satellar Armor" to prevent his monsters from destroyed by battle this turn but he still takes damage (Jordan 3000 > 2400). "Anoyatyllis" and "Construct" attack "Sirius," but he is not destroyed (Jordan 2400 > 1200 > 100). Turn 8: Jordan Jordan Normal Summons "Satellarknight Capella" (1100/2000). Jordan overlays his three Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Stellarknight Triverr" in Attack Position (2100/2500). Summoned, "Triverr" returns all other cards on the field to the hand, casing "Winda," "Construct," and "Anoyatyllis" to be returned to the Extra Deck. "Triverr" attacks directly (Nicholas 1900 > 0). Jordan wins. Featured Cards Navigation